1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a lithium air battery, and a lithium air battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery includes an anode, a cathode that uses oxygen in the air as a cathode active material and includes a catalyst for oxidizing and reducing oxygen, and a lithium ion-conductive electrolyte disposed between the cathode and the anode.
Lithium air batteries have a theoretical energy density about ten times greater than that of lithium ion batteries. Furthermore, because lithium air batteries are more environmentally friendly and safer in use than lithium ion batteries, lithium air batteries are increasingly being developed. Such lithium air batteries may use a non-aqueous electrolyte or an aqueous electrolyte as a lithium ion-conductive medium.
Lithium ions generated in an anode during discharging may form a lithium oxide (Li2O2) by reaction with oxygen migrating from a cathode. This lithium oxide is non-conductive and unstable and may react with the electrolyte. The electrolyte may become severely decomposed during discharging under an oxygen atmosphere and high-voltage conditions, consequentially deteriorating performance of the lithium air battery. Therefore, there is a need for an improved lithium air battery.